


Let It Go - the subversive secret version

by barbara_princess_of_delphi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Frozen (2013), mild sexual content in 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbara_princess_of_delphi/pseuds/barbara_princess_of_delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the events of "Frozen", Elsa's powers went out of control again because she tried to "conceal don't feel" her true love, causing a second great freeze. Thus, Elsa was forced to give up her morality in order to prevent immediate starvation of the entire kingdom. Most people can choose to follow their head instead of their heart, but Elsa can't because her powers will act up!</p><p>This is the reprise of "Let It Go" that Elsa sings only in her head - never out loud - on the morning of the second great thaw.</p><p>Any double entendres you might notice are probably intentional.</p><p>BONUS: Prequel added - Anna's naughty reprise of "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" added as 2nd chapter (warning: includes crude language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elsa's Secret Reprise: Let It Go… kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Elsa, "letting it go" actually means "keeping it in" - depending on what "it" is.
> 
> This song is accompanied by exterior visuals which show cracks forming in the harbor ice under a clear blue sky, a marked contrast to the deep freeze of the previous day.

_The sun shines bright on the valley today_  
 _Not a snowflake to be seen_  
 _A kingdom of sunshine and flowers_  
 _And it looks like I’m the queen_

_The ice is melting from the warmth inside my heart_  
 _And the kingdom’s safe, my duty finally done_

_Now let them in, now let them see_  
 _I’m the good girl I’ve always wished to be_  
 _"Conceal don’t feel, don’t let them know"_  
 _Well they don’t know!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can’t hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Keep the love behind a door_

_I don’t care_  
 _Just keep my people safe_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _I’ll do what I have to do anyways_

_It’s funny how my princess_  
 _Makes everything look bright_  
 _I never thought I’d have her_  
 _But now the world is mine!_

_It’s time to see what I can do_  
 _To save the world and myself too_  
 _No right, no wrong, just me and you_  
 _We’re free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
 _I am one with the one I love_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _A happy pair of doves_

_Here I stand_  
 _And here I’ll stay_  
 _Let the storms end now_

_My power stays inside my heart where it belongs_  
 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
 _And one thought warms me like a soothing summer breeze_  
 _I’m never going back_  
 _The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_  
 _And I’ll rise like the break of dawn_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _That perfect girl has come_

_Here I stand_  
 _In the light of day_  
 _Let the storms end now_  
 _The cold won’t bother us anymore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For best results, imagine Idina Menzel's voice singing this, applying all of the exact same pitch, tone, and emotional inflections as she did in the original canon version of the song.


	2. Anna's Secret Reprise: Do You Want To Build A Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Great Thaw – These are the lyrics that Anna sings to Elsa through her door on the night she finally figures out why Elsa has started avoiding her again. Warning: mature content, because Anna doesn’t have the same habit of propriety as Elsa and is less in denial about what she wants.
> 
> This can be considered a "prequel" to Chapter 1 (Elsa's secret reprise of "Let It Go").

_[Anna’s signature knock]_

_Do you wanna frickle frackle?  
_ _Or just a hug will do…  
_ _You never touch me anymore  
_ _Come out the door  
_ _It’s like I’m not your love…_

 _We used to be best buddies  
_ _We could be more  
_ _I wish you would tell me which  
_ _Do you wanna frickle frackle?  
_ _It doesn’t have to be in public_

_[Elsa: (sobbing) Stop it, Anna!]_

_I love you… [Anna sings this line wistfully as she turns away, giving up for the night]_

_[Anna knocks again some time later, in a frisky, playful mood]_

_Do you wanna frickle frackle?  
_ _Or ride me hard until we come  
_ _I know you love me and I love you too  
_ _I’ve started dreaming of  
_ _Your fingers in my [bleep!]  
_ _[Language, Anna!]  
_ _It gets a little lonely  
_ _You must feel it too  
_ _Just one kiss, it’s all I ask_

_[Cut to inside Elsa's room, Elsa is curled up on her bed in fetal position, apparently squirming in shame, though we can't see her hands]_

_[Instrumental: Montage of scenes from daily life in which Elsa continues to deliberately avoid being near Anna; the more Anna tries to chase her down, the more obviously Elsa evades her, and the more hurt and tearful their expressions become in each scene… whatever "ship" may be sinking during this instrumental music portion is obviously not a literal ship (-wink-)]_

_[Finally, Anna knocks again in a very depressed, downcast mood]_

_Please I know you’re in there  
_ _I feel your ice below this door  
_ _Just be my sister, and I’ll ask no more  
_ _I’ll keep my hands off you, just let me in  
_ _If truly that’s what you want  
_ _I don’t think it is  
_ _Nobody has to know!_

 _I can’t live with you unhappy…  
_ _[Do you wanna build a snowman?...]_

_[Camera view pans from Anna sitting with her back to the door, ice seeping into the hallway under her, showing Elsa on the other side of the door, sitting on her hands, _frozen tears running down her face; zooming out shows her entire room coated in thick ice]_  
_


End file.
